The Box
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: Natsu and Lucy trapped within a box; what could go wrong? [NaLu - oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I currently withhold no ownership of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama is the __**current **__owner, though I will fight for the ownership! _

* * *

_The Box _

_**by **TheSpicyBurrito._

* * *

"Luce,"

"Yeah?"

"How did we end up in a box?"

"We were fighting over a box, and also because of stupid Mira."

"_Oh,_ the irony..."

"Holy crap, you understand the definition of a big word like 'irony', Natsu?"

"Nah, I just overheard ice-freak say something like it and I thought this'd be the best time to say it. At first I thought it meant really shiny iron, y'know?"

Lucy attempted to face-palm at Natsu's idiocy but was restrained by the box and Natsu's well-toned muscles squishing against her smoking hot body (you see what I did there?). You can't blame her! Not only was she stuck in an oversized box with the notorious fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, but she was also enclosed by cardboard walls. The spell Mirajane had cast upon the box restricted their magical power, and the only way to break the spell, was with a kiss. And that was something the celestial spirit summoner would _not _give so easily! Even _if _it were to be with Natsu.

As Natsu squirmed in his spot, Lucy could feel his tensed, muscular arms press even more against her writhing body. She blushed faintly, thanking the darkness that had engulfed the two.

"W-Would you _stop _moving!?" the blonde snapped, blushing a darker shade of red as Natsu body pressed even _more _against hers.

"I can't help it! I'm pretty stuck, you know!" Natsu retorted, squirming his body uncomfortably. "We gotta get out of this thing!"

"Ya think!?"

"Yes! I do think!"

"Sometimes I'm not so sure of that,"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

As the two continued their rambunctious bickering, Mirajane sat comfortably outside, watching the box's every squirm. Happy sat himself on Mira's head and cocked his head to the side.

"How long have they been in there?" he asked the sweet barmaid.

"About an hour," Mira hummed, taking a sip of her steamy coffee carefully.

"Poor Natsu, being stuck in a box with Lushi must be difficult," Happy's voice held utter sympathy for his friend.

Mira smirked. "Yes, but it will end well for both of them. I suppose, I should tell the two what they have to do to get out,"

"Doesn't Lushi already know?" mumbled Happy, placing a paw to his chin in thought.

Mira nodded. "Yes, but Natsu certainly doesn't!"

All of a sudden, with a click of her fingers, the sound of the outside voices filled Natsu and Lucy's ears.

"Hey you two!" Mira's voice said and Lucy could just _see _that deadly smirk of darkness spread across her glossed lips.

"Mira!" exclaimed Nats excitedly. "Thank Mavis! Can ya get us outta here?"

"Nope." Mira answered, suspiciously sweetly. "I'm afraid it's not up to me, but you two,"

"What do you mean!?" Natsu cried, highly disagreeing with the fact that it was up to them. "What do we have to do!?

Lucy's face turned a darker shade of red and she made an attempt to bury her head against the wall surface of the box embarrassingly. Why her? What did she ever do to deserve such horrific torture!?

"Oh, I'm _so _glad you asked that question, Natsu!" Mira squeaked, Lucy practically seeing through the wall confinments of the box and glaring at her fan-girling figure. "Ahem, anyway, in order to release the spell I've set on this box, you must break the charm with a kiss! A sloppy pash would be preferable!"

Natsu froze before exclaiming, "Why didn't ya say so!" With that, Natsu leaned over to Lucy, his lips puckered up and his eyes shut tightly. The blonde celestial mage squealed and hit him in the nose, with a blush that rivalled Erza's hair.

"Ouchy!" cried Natsu, bringing his hands up to rub his pulsing nose, but also slapping Lucy's bosom in the process. Lucy's face turned beet-red and she let out a faint squeak.

"Don't touch my ass!" she yelled.

Natsu winced. "I didn't! You're imagining things!"

"You think I'm imagining your hand slapping my butt!? Why would I imagine shit like that!?"

"Who _knows _what you imagine, Luce,"

"Oh-ho-ho! You're meddlin' in shit that you best keep out of!"

"Meddling? Who _uses _that word any more?"

"Obviously _me_!"

"You're so out of trend,"

"And since _when _did you use the word 'trend'!?"

Natsu sighed. "So difficult."

"_I'm difficult_!? Try being best friends with yourself for a day and see how long you last until you lose your sheer sanity!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"GRRR! You're such an _idiot_!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're askin' for a kick up the ass, Natsu!"

Natsu stuck his fingers in his ears. "Lalalalala~!"

Lucy's knee suddenly came into contact with Natsu's groin and the dragon slayer cried out in agony as he clutched his lower region of his body in pain.

"Owwy..." he said slowly in a high-pitched tone.

"You asked for it," huffed Lucy, puffing out her cheeks.

"You're such a bully to me..." the flame-wielder groaned.

"Oh yeah!? Well you're a-"

All of a sudden, Lucy's ranting voice was cut off as Natsu's warm lips pressed against hers in a searing kiss. Lucy was far too startled to refuse his actions and instead, she opened her lips, granting Natsu's tongue access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and allowed both of their tongues to dance in a passionate and fiery kiss. Lucy had never felt so overwhelmed! The scorching touch of his lips rubbing against hers, the faint sloppy sound of their lips touching each other filled her senses.

Damn. Natsu was good at this!

"Oh. My. God." came Mira's sudden voice.

Both Lucy and Natsu had failed to notice the box had disappeared and they were being closely studied by a binocular-grasping-Mirajane. Lucy supressed a giggle when she saw her wave a pink and yellow flag around with the words 'NALU 4EVA!' written across it. Whatever that meant.

Natsu leaped to his feet, helping the crimson-red Lucy up in the process.

"Well that went well," the flame-eater laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy nodded shyly, glancing to Natsu who was grinning contently down at her, before staring forward at Mira. Natsu mimicked her actions.

"But now," Lucy began, cracking her knuckles with a kind smile. "Mira, time to die."

Mira gulped and took off at the speed of lightning.

Natsu watched as Lucy chased after Mira, her fists flailing around the place.

"Honestly, I didn't mind a bit- Happy!?"

Natsu turned towards his small, blue exceed who was moping dramatically in his emo-cat-corner. "You all...forgot about me..."

* * *

**. . . **

_End. _

_Hope you all liked it! Remember to leave a review and if you do, I'll reward you with imaginary cookies! Yeah, IMAGINARY COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Okay, enough of that now...BYE!_


End file.
